The dragon and the fox
by Flaming crystal
Summary: Naruto dies in the fourth great shinobi war as one of the greatest heroes ever. He goes to soul society, and what's this? He's the successor for the spirit king! ALL HAIL NARUTO! Maybe yaoi, maybe not, it all depends on your votes people so... PLEASE VOTE R


**Heyo everyone, this is my first fic, so I hope you guys'll enjoy it~ Also, please vote for the pairings in the poll. The pairings are at the end of this chapter^^ Enjoy~**

'Drip… Drop' One by one, tears from the sky above fell to the ground. Lightning flashed and the thunders boomed, as more and more tears fell. Soon, it became a full out rainstorm. But no one sought out shelter, after all, who would when their savior, their loved one, lay on the ground, breathing his last breath. This man, was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no youko. He was the village's pariah, the man who held and endured the village's hatred, and still smiled like the sun: The man who saved the village that used to hate him. No, he saved the entire world. As he lay there, dying, everyone gathered around him, shinobi and civilians, and stood there silently, praying for his soul to have a safe journey. His friends held him, crying their hearts out: they did not want to see their friend like that, they never did.

Naruto could no longer see clearly, his vision was fading. However, he knew his loved ones were crying. He reached his hand out to one of them, and caressed their face. "Do not cry, I saved the world, and I have attained my dream so do not cry. At least, when I die, I want to see you guys smile for me, neh? So, please, fulfill this last wish of mine, I beg you." Naruto felt the muscles of the face he was caressing suddenly tensing and lifting, signifying a smile. As his sight cleared for a split second, he saw the rest of his loved ones smiling and crying. Naruto sighed, as he smiled back. "Sayonara…" Those were his last words as his soul left his body, unbeknownst to him, so was kurama's…

Gasping, Naruto shot up, wincing in pain as his entire body was shot with pain, as though someone had ran over him over and over again with multiple bulldozers. He was surrounded by a white space, floating. 'Is this… is this how death feels like..? Everyone… I miss you guys…' '**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, welcome back.' **"WHO'S THERE?!" **'My, my… looks like you do not remember me… perhaps, this will help..' **As the mysterious voice spoke, memories suddenly attacked Naruto. Cries and screams were heard, blood was spilt, and deaths had occurred. Naruto grimaced at the gruesome memories, and got up to retch. **'Do you remember now?' **"Yes my lord." **'Then, welcome back… And you are my heir, you need not refer to me in such a formal way.'** "No, as long as you remain as the spirit king, you shall remain as my lord."** 'sigh… very well. Now that you are my successor, what will you do?' **"You know that very well my lord, you know that very well"** 'Then, I wish you good luck. Is there anything you need my help with.' **"Actually, there is one thing…"

RUKONGAI DISTRICT 79, NORTH, KUSAJISHI

Naruto sighed, as he swung his legs back and forth on the tree. _**'Naruto, I sense a hollow. Want to help those useless shinigami?'**__'Mah, mah, you should cool down kyuubi, or should I say, Kurama?'__** 'YOU STUPID DRAGON! HOW DARE YOU! TO CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME USING A MOUTH FROM SUCH A LOWLY CREATURE!'**_ 'Hey, calm down. You guys are zanpakuto, you should get along. Well, I don't think I'll be helping out. After all, it is their job. If they can't do it, then they shouldn't be shinigami.' _**'Yeah… I guess you're right… well, have fun~" **_

Naruto had two zanpakutos, one was obviously the kyuubi, while the other manifested from his soul. It was a dragon of elements. The blade of kyuubi's zanpakuto was black with random streaks of red. Its scabbard was dark red with gold linings, and the handle was a standard one, wrapped in black cloth with red flames, as well as golden linings. The other zanpakuto's blade was pure white with a tint of different colours that changes according to his mood. For example, red signifies anger, and black signifies fear and sadness, with thoughts that there was no other hope. The scabbard was white with a black dragon coiling around it. The handle was wrapped in white cloth, golden leaves decorating it. Naruto thought that his swords were magnificent, well, the swords belonged to him after all.

As Naruto watched the hollows being subdued by shinigami, he caught sight of a red head, and his eyes widened; Garra!

"Garra! Wait up!" Said person turned around as others looked on in shock; nobody dared to speak to the stoic and cold person, fearing that they would lose their head after an incident that involved Garra happened years ago, with him innocent of course. But shinigami are shinigami, they became afraid. So imagine their shock when a bouncy, cheerful, young blonde tackled Garra to the ground, hugging him.

"Who are-"

Before the readhead finished his sentence, his eyes widened. "NARUTO?!"

**And…Cut! Well, thank you for reading, R&R! So as promised, I shall post the pairings here. Please remember to vote in the poll kay? ^^ By the way, I'm sorry it was short, it was the most I could type with my fingers injured. JA, SEE YA!**

**Parings: Yaoi**

**Naruto/Byakuya**

**Naruto/Hitsugaya**

**Naruto/Ichigo**

**Naruto/Renji**

**Naruto/Garra **

**Naruto/Sasuke**

**Naruto/Haku**

**Naruto/Zabuza**

**Others**

**Straight**

**Naruto/Hinamori**

**Naruto/Rangiku**

**Naruto/Rukia**

**Naruto/Isane**

**Naruto/Yoruichi**

**Others**

**VOTE IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR FAVOURITE PAIRINGS IN THE STORY. ALSO, I NEED TO KNOW THE VOTES TO KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY SO… YEAH  
PEACE OUT MUAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
